


never let me go

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: tender moments, a love confession, and some soft kisses for the two princes





	never let me go

“-ove you,” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew it, something he always wanted to say but words that were never quite in his grasp.

 

Did he hear? Oh no, Gods no, hopefully, he didn’t hear. It was just a spur of the moment thing - something he didn’t really think about, for once, that spilled out of his mouth like overflowing water. It was hard to contain his feelings, after all. But Ephraim couldn’t know.

 

“...Did you say something, Lyon?” Ephraim reached out, voice soft, reserved for times just like these, as he watched the gardens in serenity. 

 

“No, nothing,” He shook his head. How stupid, how foolish of him to say something of a romantic nature? Ephraim might be special to him… these things don’t go both ways. Stupid, Lyon, stupid, stupid, stupid.  _ Besides _ , he reached for a petal, plucking the dark foliage,  _ nobody could love me _ .

 

**************

 

Ephraim and Eirika were the only friends Lyon had but they were also the best. Lyon wasn’t prince like in the way he wanted to be but they welcomed him with open arms and showed him the warmth of affection. Perhaps, too warm, when time spent with a particular twin got his emotions working in difficult mechanics.

 

Ah, yes, he did admire Ephraim. He admired Eirika, too, but not in the same way. Ephraim, the picture of the perfect man. If he could encapture him in marble it wouldn’t be enough to stare at him forever. Listen to his sweet words for all that time allowed. Ephraim gave him patience and understanding, Ephraim gave him friendship, and it was sweet, so sickly sweet, like honey dripping off your chin. Lyon was drowning in it. He was drowning in affection for this one man, Ephraim could be thick-headed, but he too was intelligent, and always listened. He was colorful, he was strong. Lyon wanted to be him at first, this strong prince. But the mind always wants more, more, more. 

 

How did he get in this situation? Laying there one night, with Ephraim by his side.

 

“Lyon,”

 

“Lyon,”

 

Lyon startled. “Yes?”

 

“You know,” And Ephraim made a horrible smirk. “You’ve been staring at me all night but you are definitely not listening to what I’m saying,”

 

Lyon’s pale skin flushed slightly. “I guess I’m coming down with a horrible illness. Goodnight.” He rolled over, facing his back to Ephraim.”

 

“Lyoooon,” Ephraim whined.

 

He reached out for Lyon’s back, grabbing ahold one shoulder and nudging it gently. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Oh. _

 

Ephraim laid down next to him and didn’t say another word the whole night.

  
  


*******************

 

Ephraim had come to visit Grado on his own and one thing - or person, in mind. Lyon was the only person he could think of in their time apart. He curled into every corner of Ephraim’s heart like smoke.

 

Ephraim had a lot of things to be uncertain about. It gnawed him to the bone every night that Lyon did not return his feelings. How could he? He didn’t even know if the man was gay. How could he…

He was simply aware, from that one night, that one point of contact, that Lyon was the shape of his affection. That one person could really mold the world you live in. Lyon, his best friend. Lyon, the prince. Lyon, his affection,

 

Where did it all start? He was always so  _ stupid! _ He never paid attention to anything important when Eirika and Lyon were studying. Oh God….Lyon….maybe he liked Eirika?

 

Ephraim cursed his stupidity. It was just that, Lyon was always there. He was so gentle, even if he hated it. He listened to whatever bullshit Ephraim said. He was interesting and smart and Ephraim wanted to drink him up and have more. To hold him close and never let anyone else have him.

 

But Ephraim did not come to Grado to find a new romantic partner. He was certain,  _ certain _ , that his feelings were one-sided.

 

*****************

 

Lyon was in the gardens, lush expanses of greenery that he kept to. Multitudes of species were to and fro, fresh and abundant. He stood with a flowering bush and had the intent of preening. 

 

“Lyon!”

 

That could only be one person! Lyon turned around to see Ephraim, breathless, and still in armor. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Ephraim,” Lyon could feel his face smiling at him as Ephraim wrapped him in the warmest hug he’d had since… could he remember really?

“It’s good to see you, too,” Ephraim let out, smiling too, breathing in the air and the scent of Lyon.

 

The hug felt good, more than he could ask for, but Lyon didn’t want to peeve Ephraim out or give him the wrong ideas.

 

“Ephraim….crushing me…”

 

“Oh, sorry, haha,” he sat down on a nearby bench. “What are you doing there?”

 

“You have to cut back parts of the plant so it can grow back healthily,” Lyon calmly responded.

 

Ephraim nodded.

 

“This is the first time you’ve come without Eirika,” Lyon said quietly.

 

“Yes.”

 

A pause.

 

“Did you want me to bring her?” Ephraim perused.

 

Lyon cocked his head questioningly. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Perhaps…” Ephraim breathed deeply. “You’d like to see her more?”

 

Was he hearing things? Did that really come out of Ephraim’s mouth?

 

Lyon swallowed. “I value my time with both of you, but now you are here with me, and that is what matters.”

 

It took Lyon by surprise when Ephraim rose from his seat and stood so close to him, He didn’t understand those blue-green eyes for once.

 

“Lyon, I’m here….for you,”

 

“Wha-” it broke off into a laugh. 

 

Ephraim’s eyes were pleading. Lyon had no idea what he was trying to say.

 

“Lyon, I know that you don’t love me, but I will always be yours,”

 

“What.” Lyon looked at Ephraim. And he looked at him again. And again.

 

“Yes, that is why I came here,” Ephraim triumphantly declared.

 

Lyon narrowed his eyes at him. He raised a hand to his face. “I cannot believe you are this stupid,”

 

“What? What have I done wrong?” 

 

“Who goes around declaring their love without giving the other person a chance to respond?!” Lyon was exasperated.

 

“Uh…” Ephraim trailed off.

 

“I love you, too, even if you are this stupid,”

 

“Really?” Ephraim nearly whispered.

 

“Yes,” Lyon’s voice was soft.

 

“I… never imagined that… I…”

“Can I….hold you?” Ephraim asked shyly.

 

Lyon looked up and nodded. 

 

Slowly, slowly, with the tenderness of unknown terrain, Ephraim came to wrap his arms around Lyon. Lyon found unfound confidence in himself at reached up to press warm lips against Ephraim’s mouth.

 

_ I love you _

 

Ephraim pressed soft kisses to Lyon and wrapped his arms around him tightly. No one can be here now, just the two of them and this ever so holy space with nature. 

 

“Ephraim?”

 

“Yes?”   
  


Lyon seemed to be wrinkling his brow. “I know it’s impossible, but I….I just want to stay like this forever. I don’t ask for anything else in this world.”

 

Ephraim answered him with his wet mouth. “I will never let you go,”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> never let me go is the title of an incredibly sad book only read it if you want to cry anyways I hoped you enjoyed and enjoy crying about ephlyon as much as I do
> 
> o yea I'm on the twitter @blushingprince


End file.
